1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil field production apparatus and techniques, and more particularly, to such apparatus and techniques for use in the production of heavy oil or viscous crude oil.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been known to produce viscous crude oils in reservoirs by drilling vertical wells into the producing zone and then injecting steam into the producing zone to increase the mobility and reduce the viscosity of the viscous crude. This steam injection has been done in several different ways. In one technique, wells in the reservoir can be cyclically steamed using a process called cyclic steam stimulation (CSS). In this process, steam is injected down a vertical well into the producing zone. The steam is allowed to “soak” in the reservoir for a relatively short period of time to heat the crude oils, thus reducing its viscosity and increasing its mobility. The well is then placed back in production for a relatively longer period of time to extract the heated less viscous crude oil. This cycle is typically repeated until the production becomes unprofitable.
Another technique which has been used to produce viscous crude reservoirs is to drill vertical wells in a geometrical pattern into the producing zone, such as in a 5-spot or 9-spot pattern. In these geometrical patterns, the wells are placed within the reservoir field, typically in a symmetric fashion, and are designated as either an injection well or a production well based on its position in the pattern. Steam is continuously injected into the producing zone via the injection wells to heat the viscous crude oil and drive it to neighboring vertical producing wells in the geometrical array.
In the initial development of a reservoir of viscous crude these described methods have worked well. Over time however, the steam tends to congregate in the upper portion of the producing zone. This, of course, may cause less heating of the viscous crude in the lower portion of the producing zone. The heavy crude saturated lower portion of the producing zone is not depleted as the high viscosity of the crude prevents its migration to the well bores of the producing wells. Thus large quantities of potentially producible crude oil can otherwise become not recoverable.
It is known in the art that horizontally-oriented, or horizontal wells can be utilized to help production from the portions of the producing zone, especially the lower portion discussed above, which are typically not depleted after injecting steam with vertical wells. It is desirous in these assemblies to deliver uniformly distributed steam to the producing zone along the entire length of the horizontal section of the well.
Horizontal steam injection wells are becoming more functional and efficient for heavy oil steam flooding and in many cases the only economic solution to produce some reservoirs. Successful application of horizontal steam injection requires controlled steam distribution along the entire length of the horizontal section. Many devices have been promoted as completion methods to provide this controlled distribution; however, these devices have not been tested and have severe limitations.
The main limitation is that the proposed equipment can at best provide control for the injection of single phase steam (“100% quality”). The performance of such devices when extracting a portion of a wet steam flow, vapor and liquid, suffers from phase splitting effects. This phase splitting phenomenon relates to the fact that the percent of vapor extracted from the total vapor is different than the percent liquid extracted from the total liquid. For example, if the main flow has a steam quality of seventy-percent (70%), the extracted flow may have a significantly higher or lower quality.
Many steam flood operations use two-phase steam consisting of both a vapor and a liquid phase. Even for operations injecting single phase, 100% quality steam at the wellhead, heat losses and water holdup can yield varying steam qualities along the subsurface horizontal section. Furthermore, if both phases do not split proportionally within a device, mass distribution is non-uniform and uniform latent heat—a more crucial reservoir performance criteria—is not achieved.
Most proposed devices extract steam off the main tubing flow through a series of orifices which may or may not feed additional flow restricting mechanisms before delivery to the reservoir. The basis for many of these devices and hopes for success rely on modified Inflow Control Devices (“ICDs”) operating in a reversed flow direction (“injection mode”). Although not fully tested, such mechanisms do have potential for the distribution of single phase, 100% quality steam. However, in applications utilizing two-phase steam, flow regime effects and different phase velocities cause unknown phase distributions depending on the vapor-water separation within the device. Optimum steam distribution and latent heat delivery requires a device capable of reliably controlling injected steam over a range of qualities of about forty percent (40%) to one-hundred percent (100%).